butlerversefandomcom-20200213-history
Brigit
Background Glynnis Loughran grew up in a succession of foster homes and orphanages. She dreamed of a day when her real parents would come and rescue her from the abuses of the orphanage administrators, the bullying of the older children, and the… the things that some of her foster fathers forced her to do. She regularly cried herself to sleep, wishing for a mother or father she could look up to and love. During her stay at the orphanage, she was often called into the infirmary, where she received regular injections and was given many pills. She never knew what they were for, but she didn’t want to be beaten for disobedience. She endured the shots, and swallowed the pills, and did the exercises. And she cried herself to sleep. And then one day, her dream came true. Her father came to her. He told her that his name was Reginald Wannsinger, and he loved her. Her father dried her tears, and hugged her, and told her how special she was. And he explained how she fit into his plan for the world. And if she wanted, she could come live with him from now on, and he was so sorry he didn’t come before. Personality and Motivations Glynnis Loughran is an intense, task oriented person; rarely allowing her emotions to interfere with her decision making. That said, she is also flighty and unpredictable, and most of her decisions are made on the spur of the moment. A childhood being deprived of love and affection, of having all her personal wants and needs denied, has turned her into a rather selfish woman who does what she wants, when she wants, for the most part. The exception is her father. Having experienced disappointment in the recruiting of his other children, Lord Doom intentionally manipulated Brigit's life to create a more loyal individual. And loyal she is. When it comes to Lord Doom (who she calls "Dad" in public, regardless of his telling her not to repeatedly) she is utterly selfless and dedicated to the plan for improving life on Earth. Just as Doom planned, Brigit has come to see him as the only possible source of love and affection, and as such she is addicted as any crack-junkie. Her biggest fear is her father's disappointment. In all other ways, she is supremely confident in her abilities, and it shows in her demeanor. For such a spoiled, arbitrary woman, she also has nearly no temper, at least as far as anyone can tell. That doesn't mean she doesn't get angry... it's just that she get's coldly silent at such times, and never rants or raves. On the contrary, she'd much rather coldly, cooly, and patiently destroy a person who frustrates her than rant and rave about them. While she has no real compunctions about killing an opponent if the need arises, she's very careful to make sure the need almost never arises. Quote "This is your one chance to walk away. You won't be allowed to interfere." Powers and Abilities Brigid is the product of genetic and social engineering. She is a warrior by both nurture and nature. Her physical abilities are all in the lower metahuman range, but to this she adds to this years of training that has honed her body and mind into a fighting machine. In addition to his improved physique, she is a skilled martial artist, and can hold her own against multiple opponents simultaneously. She seems to be able to predict his opponents actions when in a fight, a skill she has put to good use multiple times. She is skilled in infiltration, is stealthy enough to seem to appear out of nowhere when others aren't watching, and can make herself seem even more intimidating than he actually is... and he is a very, very intimidating person. Brigit's preferred weapon is a saber, and she carries two of them. She has been trained in their use over a period of decades, and is now one of the premiere fencers on the planet. (She has competed in several world championships, under assumed names, just to keep her hand in, though she intentionally loses long before reaching the championship brackets.) Appearance Brigit is six feet tall in her bare feet. She keeps herself fit and trim at all times. When in the field, she wears a body-hugging white reinforced costume with yellow boots and gloves, and accessories. While her face is covered by her cowl-like mask, her hair is not. When at leisure, she tends to dress in jeans and t-shirts (usually t-shirts with pithy, sarcastic slogans, like "The only thing we have to fear is fear itself... and spiders.". This sometimes annoys Lord Doom, as she wears such casual clothing even when it isn't truly appropriate to do so. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Irish Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Irish Villains Category:Female Characters Category:Female Villains Category:Legacy Characters Category:Legacy Villains